


The Ex

by Vanguard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Waverly, Jealousy, there will be supercorp and possible other pairings later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanguard/pseuds/Vanguard
Summary: Nicole's ex-girlfriend came into town to visit and Waverly is not happy with how close the two of them still are. And there's something about her that is just... off.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wave, it is _not_ that big a deal," Nicole said with a nervous chuckle, holding up her hands in surrender. "Please just calm down and think about this rationally."

Waverly huffed and crossed her arms. "Really? You want me to calm down about this? Your _ex,_ your _first love_ has rolled into town and just decided to say hey with no kind of alternate plans?"

Nicole shook her head in earnest. "Babe, no, that's not it at all. Look, she and I were close even before we dated, so even after we broken up-"

Wynonna hissed in sympathy from where she was standing in the corner and took a swig of her beer. "Wrong thing to say, Haughtstuff."

"Wait, wait, are you telling me that even after this girl broke your heart, you continued to be _friends?_ " Waverly cried in disbelief.

Nicole winced and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, when you say it like _that_ , it doesn't sound great..."

"You think?" Wynonna chuckled from her front row seat.

"Shut it!" the couple shouted in unison.

"Look, babe, just let me explain? Please?"

Waverly sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay. I trust you, Nic. So explain-"

Nedley walked over to where the girls were having their... disagreement. "Hey, Haught, some girl wants to see you. Was wonderin' if you were still on for dinner."

Waverly's face became stone and Nicole looked like she had seen a ghost. Waverly straightened and her jaw was set, eyes fixed in a glare that could kill.

"Hey, Haughtstuff?" Wynonna whispered. Nicole glanced over at where the older Earp was standing. "I'd make my daring escape right now if I were you."

Nicole backed away slowly from where Waverly was clearly trying to keep her composure as she grabbed her jacket and practically sprinted out the door.

"Wynonna?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"I need three things."

"If those things are a gun, murder, and an accomplice-"

"I need a flamethrower, alcohol, and a place that I can shoot at things and probably not kill them."

"Oh, thank God. Alright, let's go get the booze first."

* * *

Okay, so about two days earlier, everything was normal in Purgatory. Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, and Nicole were out killing revenants while Waverly stayed back to do research and recon. Everything went well so Dolls decided to treat everyone for some take-out Chinese at the station as a mini celebration.

Wynonna was testing how accurate the two men were with rubber bands by setting up a mini shooting range to see both how far away they could hit and what the smallest item they could hit was. Meanwhile, Waverly and Nicole were cuddling and watching amusedly as the two men tried to outdo one another.

A tentative knock on the door froze everyone in their places as their hands went to their sidearms.

Nicole eased her way to the door, ready to draw her gun at any moment should the need arise...

She opened the door slowly, only to be met with...

"Oh my god! Kara!" she exclaimed in shock as she suddenly threw her arms around the girl at the door. "How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I've been great! it's so good to see you too, Nic. Sorry to bother you, I didn't realize you were busy. I can come back some other time?"

"What? No way! C'mere, let me introduce you to some of the... characters that I've met here in Purgatory."

Nicole moved out of the way to reveal the girl at the door, with long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that put everyone else's to shame.

"Guys, I want you to meet Kara. She's an old friend from the city I used to live in. Kara, this is Wynonna, Henry, Dolls, and my girlfriend, Waverly."

"Nice to meet you," Waverly said with a smile, the first one to put her hand out in greeting. "Ooh, that's quite the grip you've got there, Kara."

A flash of something sparked in Kara's eyes before it was replaced by embarrassment. "Oh! Well, you know, I used to work as an assistant so I got a lot of handshakes, and a lot of quick writing needed to be done so-"

"What do you do now?" Dolls asked with narrowed eyes and a voice laced with slight suspicion.

"I work as a journalist for CatCo," she explained, hesitating slightly before continuing. "I have a night job, but it's not nearly as exciting. I'm glad to say, though, that I have finally been able to take some time off of my work to just relax and be somewhere other than National City."

"How do you and Nicole know each other?" Waverly asked. 

"Oh, we actually used to date back in high school," Nicole said casually. 

Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc all glanced over at Waverly to see her jaw clench as her mouth tried to force itself into a friendly smile. "Really? I didn't know that. Nicole hasn't mentioned you before."

"Well, I best be on my way. I do believe that there is quite a bit of whiskey waiting for me at Shorty's now that a one Mister BoBo del Rey has gone out of the picture." Doc tipped his hat to Kara while gesturing for Wynonna and Dolls to join him in his escape. "Lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Kara."

As the door shut behind them, Kara raised an eyebrow and question but Nicole just shrugged. "They're not usually quite that weird," Nicole promised. "Hey, I'm not working tomorrow, as far as I know, and I would love to get to hang out with you more before you have to leave. Are you busy?"

Kara shook her head eagerly. "Nope, I'm in town for another day or so and I have nothing planned."

"Great! I-"

Waverly coughed loudly, interrupting Nicole's thought. "Sorry, I might've caught something from Wynonna. But, uh, Kara, tell me more about yourself and how Nicole was before Purgatory."

Nicole cocked her head confusedly at her girlfriend, but before she could ask, Kara sat down and began to explain how she had lost her parents when she was young, and how meeting Nicole in high school was like having a rock to cling to.

And it pissed. Her. Off.

How _dare_ she come and talk about how they were each other's first loves, but tragically could not survive long distance and broke it off with each other? And the whole time Waverly swore she was eyeing Nicole up, especially when Nicole would interject about some kind of inside joke and the two would start laughing.

It was almost an hour before the two were finally done reminiscing. 

"As amazing as this has been, I'm really tired," Kara conceded, standing with a yawn. "Do you mind telling me how to get to the hotel?"

"You do not want to stay in that run down thing. Come stay with me on my couch at my apartment. It's not great. but trust me, you don't want to know half of the things that have happened in any given one of those hotel rooms."

Waverly snapped her chopsticks in half.

"I'd love to! As long as it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not! You're one of my best friends, Kar."

The two stood up to move to leave before glancing back at Waverly, who was still picking out some of the splinters in her hand. "You coming, babe?"

She forced a smile that was, hopefully, convincing. "Nah, I'm staying at the homestead tonight. Thanks, though."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow babe."

"It was nice to meet you, Waverly! I hope I get to see you again soon!" Kara said with that gleaming smile and those sparkling eyes behind her glasses.

"Ditto!" she called. She felt her face sour and her eyes narrow the second they were out of the room. "I hope I get to see you as you finally leave."

* * *

The next day, Nicole barely gave her a second glance as she spent the day with _Kara,_ showing her the sights and being about the nicest ex-girlfriend ever. 

After waking up the morning after that and remembering that _no_ that was not all just some bad dream her insecure mind had created, she could take no more. So, she decided to confront her girlfriend at the police station.

Which is how she ended up firing random guns at targets and downing more of that awful bubblegum sake at the shooting range until the bottle was drained. 

"Stupid gorgeous Kara," she murmured as she switched guns. "Wooing my girlfriend. Who even has a grip that strong?"

Between her sister snoring on the ground from where she had passed out after hours of watching Waverly let out her anger, firing guns, and her own angry muttering, she didn't hear anyone come up behind her.

"You know, for someone who seems pretty intoxicated, your aim is incredible."

Waverly whirled around to see the bemused face of her girlfriend.

"Where's Kara? I was starting to think she was a part of you, seeing as you two were practically attached at the hip," Waverly mumbled bitterly as she took Wynonna's beer bottle from where she had left it before she'd passed out.

"Babe, you really shouldn't feel threatened about Kara," Nicole said, wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist once she was confident she didn't have some kind of urge to shoot her.

"But she has a strong grip," Waverly pouted. "And she's a journalist with some kind of night job, which, by the way, sounds _super_ shady to me, so I'm not even sure I entirely trust her. And she was your first love. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Nicole tugged Waverly into her even more. "The thing we had was a long time ago. We were better off as friends anyway, so it's not like we _only_ broke up because of long distance.

"And in regards to the whole 'first love' thing: it doesn't matter. Being my first love doesn't make her my last. That belongs to you."

Waverly sighed and melted into Nicole's arms. "You're lucky you're so damn charming, Nicole Haught. Otherwise, I might've shot you."

"Yeah, I gathered," she replied as she gingerly removed the gun from her girlfriend's hands and placed it aside. "Y'know, you should really try to get to know her. You two could probably be really good friends if you gave her the chance. She's leaving tomorrow morning but I'm pretty sure she said that she was going to try to come back and see us again if you want to start over fresh."

Waverly nodded and leaned her head back on Nicole's shoulder. "I'll try." She looked up at the brown eyes she'd fallen in love with. "For you."

Nicole grinned and placed a kiss on her nose before looking at the destruction her girlfriend had caused in her jealous rage. "That's all I can ask for. And babe?"

"Hm?"

"I'm pretty sure that hay bale you lit on fire is about to spread to the other ones."

"... Shit."

* * *

True to her word, Kara was packed up and ready to leave the next morning.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Nicole asked sadly as she hugged Kara.

"Trust me, I wish I could stay. But they've already left me like five voicemails today alone telling me that I need to hurry up and get back," Kata explained dejectedly. "Next time I'll bring Alex and a few other friends. I'm sure they would love to come and get out of the city for a bit."

"Of course!" They're all welcome," Waverly interjected with a not-so-fake smile. (It wasn't happy necessarily, but she wasn't grinning through murderous thoughts so it was a start).

"I'll grab your bags," Nicole offered, and before Kara could protest, she was already carrying them to the car.

Waverly turned to look at Kara. "What's up with the bulky bags when you were only in town for a little over a day."

Kara stiffened. "My stuff for my night job is in there. And Purgatory wasn't my only stop."

Waverly digested the information. "So, what is your night job, then?"

"Unimportant."

"I think it is. Look, Nicole wants us to get along and I can put aside my jealousy, but if I feel like I can't trust you, then I just... can't."

The two sat in awkward silence. "Look, my night job isn't something I can discuss openly with anyone. Nicole doesn't even know what it is. I just need you to trust that I would never keep this from either of you if I didn't think you were better off not knowing. Okay?"

Waverly looked into the blue eyes looking at her pleadingly and sighed. "Fine." She looked down and then glanced back up. "Can we maybe get to hang out more next time?"

Kara smiled slightly. "I'd like that. Just do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Take care of Nicole. She's one of the best people I know."

Waverly nodded and she thought maybe, just maybe, she could warm up to this girl. Eventually.

"By the way," Kara began once she saw Nicole make her way back towards the two of them, "you have nothing to worry about with me. I have a girlfriend back in National City. Nicole is incredible, but we were always better off as friends."

Waverly stared, dumbfounded, as Nicole returned. "Alright! You're all set, Kar." She gave her one last hug. "Come back soon."

Kara got in her car and waved as she drove away. 

Nicole slung an arm over Waverly's shoulder as the two of them turned back to Nicole's car before Waverly smacked her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You could have told me she had a girlfriend, you little ass!"

Nicole tossed her head back and laughed, returning her arm to her girlfriend's shoulder. "You're cute when you're jealous. Besides, what's the fun in that? Nicole grinned. "And my ass is top shelf, thank you very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, ignore any minor errors because I'm too lazy to go back and double check.

"Wave?" Nicole called out tiredly as she rolled over in bed only to find no one there. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the blurry numbers on her alarm clock: 2:37 A.M. "Babe? You didn't get kidnapped by revenants again, did you? I don't feel like having to save you from a noose right now." Nicole grabbed her gun just in case and began to walk out of the bedroom. She knew Waverly had been awake still went she went to bed, but she didn't know if she had ever come in to join her.

"Well, gee, thanks. Nice to know my knight in shining armor will be coming to rescue me," Waverly remarked sarcastically from where she was hunched over her laptop. 

Nicole sighed with a tired smile and walked to where Waverly was researching intensely. "Wave, come to bed," she murmured into her ear. "Please? It's all cold and lonely without you, and apparently, you've been awake for all this time."

Waverly didn't even flinch as she opened up a new tab and took a bite of one the doughnuts Wynonna had left last time she came to visit (even though Waverly is pretty sure she meant to leave them so that she would have something to eat next time she came over). "You're not charming me on this one, Nicole," Waverly snapped. "I want to do my research in peace."

"... The research that just so happens to be on my ex-girlfriend?"

"Yup."

Nicole groaned and buried her head into Waverly's neck. "Babe, come back to bed. There's nothing wrong with her. Please just at least abandon it until the sun has actually risen."

"Of course _you_ think there's nothing wrong with her! You dated her!" Waverly said, exasperated. "Look, I'm just not sure I like how secretive she is. She wouldn't tell me anything about this so-called night job, saying it was 'too dangerous.'"

"And your point-"

"My point is that what kind of job is dangerous enough that you can't even talk about it?"

"I dunno, crime, government-"

"Exactly! What if she's a part of some kind of crime syndicate!"

Nicole laughed. "Babe, Kara is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. And do you really think she's hiding anything under those sweaters of hers? She's not much of a fighter, trust me."

Waverly rubbed her temple and groaned. "Okay, so what about the government?" Waverly offered. "Maybe she's a part of some kind of government organization and they sent her here to investigate. In case you hadn't noticed, Dolls seemed pretty suspicious of her when you first introduced her. Plus, you said she was _really_ interested in all the local history and the 'legends' of the Ghost River Triangle! Maybe she was sent here to do some undercover work by Lucado to try and cut in on Dolls' work."

"Dolls also threatened to charge me with treason because I walked into one of his and Wynonna's little war meetings," Nicole pointed out. "Dolls being wary around new people isn't exactly news for the papers, Waves. And besides, Kara is horrible at keeping secrets. I always knew exactly what she was hiding; she has a terrible poker face. Kara just likes learning about cultures and history; she always has. She feels like there's always so much about other people that can be learned and appreciated, like another certain someone I know pretty well." She gave Waverly a pointed look

Waverly glared at her girlfriend. "Go away. You're messing up my investigative mood."

Nicole sighed in conceded defeat and rose, pressing a kiss to Waverly's temple. "Fine. Do all the digging you want. Just know that I will be more than happy to welcome you back if you decide to stop this witch hunt before the sun comes up."

Waverly listened to Nicole's footsteps fade and she finally let her head  _thunk_ onto the table. She hadn't meant to stay up so late. It's just... Kara was weird! There was no way she was all 'Miss Perfect' like Nicole seemed to believe. All the extra luggage in her bags, her grip, her aversion to talking about her second job. It meant something. Now she just needed to figure out what that was exactly.

So far, pretty much everything had been fruitless. Her story checked out: her parents died in a fire, she got adopted by Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, etc. 

After reading through some of her pieces (and they were good... just another thing she could do excellently), she noticed quite a few were about Supergirl and Lena Luthor. And there were a lot of puff pieces.

Waverly had heard about both (obviously) but she wasn't particularly concerned with either. Purgatory was a rinky dink little town with a hellish personality of its own, but nothing ever happened that warranted a visit from the Girl of Steel to save the day. And as for Lena, well, she's a successful, powerful woman looking to get out of the shadow of her family; Waverly was a bit of a fan.

Plus she's gorgeous so that certainly helps.

Waverly stared at the digital copy of the piece with Supergirl's photo at a crime scene. It wasn't much, Supergirl didn't allow for many up-close shots, but there was someone in the background that Waverly swore seemed familiar. She zoomed in on the blurry face until it finally clicked and she rustled through the papers she had compiled earlier in the night (she would later owe Nic a lot of ink and paper).

Holding up the paper for comparison she cried out in success as she realized who it was: Alex Danvers. Kara's adopted sister was the woman in the background of the photo, dressed in a bulletproof vest and like she had just gotten out of a fight.

So, Kara Danvers has a secret night job with close ties to Lena Luthor and likely Supergirl, and her sister happens to work with some kind of government organization, too, alongside Supergirl? Interesting...

* * *

 

"Kara!" Lena greeted as she threw her arms around her girlfriend and welcomed her with a kiss as she entered her apartment. "I missed you and your terrible eating habits."

"Hey! Not fair, babe. I need to eat a lot, okay?" Kara said teasingly, giving her a peck on the nose and snuggling into her neck. "Not all of us can survive on, bleh,  _kale._ And, by the way, you look incredible in my old hoodie and sweatpants."

Lena pulled back and playfully glared at her girlfriend, even though the effect was ruined by her blush. "Thank you, and there is nothing wrong with eating healthy. I swear you're like a child sometimes." She walked over to the couch and pulled up a takeout bag. "Though, I did decide to indulge in your unhealthiness to welcome you back for the night."

Kara gasped and hopped onto the couch. "Yes! Nicole and some of her friends were eating Chinese the night I first got there and I was dying a bit inside at the fact that potstickers were  _so close_ but I didn't just want to help myself to their food."

"So how'd everything go?"

"Well, it was great seeing Nicole. It's been so long since I've seen her and it was great catching up and getting to see the town. I love National City, but it was nice looking up and being able to see all the stars. But I'm pretty sure her girlfriend hates me, so there's that," Kara explained through a mouth full of food.

"Kara, darling, I love you, but you really need to chew your food," Lena sighed. "Why do you think she hates you? It's impossible to hate you."

"Tell that to Snapper," Kara mumbled bitterly. "But, uh, she was a bit suspicious, saying that she didn't trust that I wouldn't talk about my night job. Her and some other guy, too, named Dolls. I'm pretty sure she was just jealous, though."

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Why would she be jealous?" Kara took another bite of her food. "Did you and this Nicole used to date?"

Kara hesitated and stared down at her food. "Maybe... And we're only still such good friends because we were always better off as friends, so please don't go into some jealous rage and light a hay bale on fire."

"I- wait. Who lit a hay bale on fire?"

"Waverly, the girlfriend. When I showed up to go out with Nicole for dinner, Waverly dragged her sister out to a shooting range and proceeded to light a hay bale on fire with a flamethrower and shoot a bunch of things, all while drinking some bubblegum sake."

Lena sighed, any anger she may have had dissolving. "Well, it's a good thing you're bulletproof, then," she said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Kara's ear. 

Kara lightly tugged Lena into her lap. "You don't think she could find out about me, do you? Nicole says she a really good investigator..."

Lena gave Kara a sympathetic smile. "Babe, I don't think there's any way for her to get them unless there's something she's not telling us." She tried to meet Kara's eyes but they were fixed on her fingers as she fiddled with them. She sighed. "Look, if you're so worried about it, why don't you go fly back and see if she found anything. As long as you're not wearing the suit casually through town, that is."

Kara glanced up. "Are you sure? I don't want to let some paranoia-"

She was cut off with a kiss. "Kara, it's fine. As much as I hate it, you're not exactly in the safest line of work. I'll still be here when you get back so you can talk about it. Go see if there's anything to worry about."

Kara grinned and kissed her girlfriend before standing up and going out to the balcony. After waving a quick goodbye, she quickly changed into her suit so that a flying person wouldn't raise suspicion, and flew off.

It wasn't a long flight, but it gave her time to think.

Nicole mentioned Waverly had a knack for investigating. Everything about her life, and second life at that, had been sealed away well. There was no reason that, should Waverly go digging for some kind of clue, that she should be able to find any, right? It's not like there are many pictures, or news articles or...

She flew a bit faster.

After cautiously making her way to Nicole's apartment (and changing into normal clothes, should anyone see her), she strained to hear two breathing patterns: one slowly and consistent, clearly asleep, and the other still awake and with a slightly elevated heart rate. She was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Kara Danvers... journalist by day... government associate by night?... sister, Alex, works with alleged government organization..." There was a pause. "Does her sister- and by extension, she- work with Black Badge? And if so, does she work for Lucado and is trying to take us down for breaking Dolls out? Maybe she's trying to get inside intel on the revenants and other weird shit that happens here?"

Kara frowned and looked confusedly at the girl from the other side of the wall. "What the hell is Black Badge?" she whispered quietly to herself. 

She heard footsteps behind her and she froze. "If you even think about getting any closer to my sister, you're going to be in for a rude awakening." Wynonna Earp. Shit.

"I wouldn't have to be this close to your sister if she wasn't trying to snoop through my business. But while I'm here, what are these Black Badge and revenant things she's talking about." 

She felt a blade pressing against the back of her neck. _Doesn't she have a gun she could use instead?_  "I'll let you off with a warning as long as you never say those words again to anyone."

Kara let out a small chuckle before whirling around and blowing Wynonna off her feet with her breath (she would later check in to make sure she hadn't given her frostbite) and breaking the blade of the knife in two.

As she got away, she could vaguely hear Wynonna mumbling some choice curse words as Waverly came outside to investigate. 

Lena was still waiting for her when she got back.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Well, she is convinced that me and Alex are tied to some kind of government organization, which is true. But she also mentioned something about Black Badge and things called revenants?" Kara summarized. "And I may or may not have nearly been stabbed."

Lena got that glint in her eye whenever she scolds Kara for doing something reckless and the hero flinched before looking over to where her phone was buzzing. It was texts from Nicole.

_Hey, Waves still hasn't gone to sleep. She's convinced there's something up with you. LOL._

_Ugh, I can't go back to sleep now. It's so hard to sleep without someone to snuggle._

_Kara, Wynonna just came in saying that there was someone outside the apartment saying that Waverly was in their business and that she needed to stop. They fucking broke a knife in half. Look, I'm pretty sure you would never do something like that but the only person she's digging into right now is you. Is there anything you want to tell me, Danvers?_

Kara groaned and tossed the phone aside, rubbing her eyes. So not only is Waverly onto her but Nicole and Wynonna, too. If she said that it was her, she loses everyone's trust. If she said that it wasn't her, it could imply that she's a part of something larger and dangerous and that someone was sent there to shut Waverly up. So basically there are no good options.

"Hey, Lena?"

"Hm?"

"How pissed do you think Alex would be if-"

"I'm pretty sure if you have to ask that question at all, you're already pretty dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, as promised. I hope you guys have liked this so far. There should be another chapter up by tomorrow or maybe even later today so we'll see how that turns out. I'm going to be expanding the characters soon (in theory) so we'll see how that goes. Tell me what you think and leave me ideas on where to go next!   
> Tumblr: insertsexualitypun


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're telling me that you after mentioning that you're Nicole's ex-girlfriend, this Waverly chick got crazy jealous? But besides that, she also got suspicious of you and thinks that you're hiding something, which you are. And on top of  _that,_ you went to see if she had made any progress, discovered that she did, got spooked when her sister showed up and proceeded to break her knife in two and book it out of there. Am I missing anything?" Alex listed as she paced back and forth in her living room with Maggie looking on amusedly from where she was perched on the arm of the couch. "Oh yeah, and that you  _used powers on a human that could have caused serious damage._ I'm pretty sure that's all now, yeah?"

Kara bowed her head sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, I think that's all."

Alex glared. "Kara, what were you thinking?!" she cried as her sister flinched. "You could've gotten people hurt. "Now they think you're part of some government conspiracy or something, and there's very little we can even do about it." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed in annoyance. "God, I'm tempted to empty this clip on you," she said, gesturing to the pistol strapped to her hip.

Kara slowly edged her way towards Maggie before another sharp look from Alex froze her in her spot. "Please at least wait until I'm in the suit to shoot me. I just got this sweater and I really like it."

Maggie chuckled and gave Kara a pat on the back. "You've dug your grave, Little Danvers, now you must lie in it."

Kara grimaced and turned to her infuriated sister, whose pacing had intensified since the scolding. "What were you thinking? If anyone had seen your face, you would've revealed yourself."

Kara searched for some kind of plan before blurting out, "What if I go back to Purgatory?" Alex looked like she was going to protest before she held up her hands for silence. "Just hear me out! I'll say that someone was sent to make sure Waverly didn't manage to dig up something about Cadmus or something. We can say that since I'm dating Lena, or because I'm related to you, who she already knows works for the government, that Cadmus was something that I had to experience and that, because of that, there's a possibility that something could've popped up that would not have been good for her safety."

Maggie tilted her head and considered. "Cadmus actually wouldn't be that bad of an idea. They're incredibly dangerous and who knows what their reach is. For all we know, it isn't a total lie that Waverly's safety was being taken into consideration since for all we know they're monitoring keywords that could lead to you guys, and eventually the person doing the digging." She regarded Kara with a look of respect. "Plus, it makes Kara look good because not only is she not some kind of shady criminal or secret government official, she's just a worried girl who happens to be the sister of a government agent and girlfriend of a woman who's misjudged because of her family. Not a bad idea, Little Danvers."

"It isn't? Oh, thank Rao, I just made it up on that spot."

Alex glared, but her eyes were much softer. "Fine, but Maggie and I are going with you to make sure you don't mess anything else up. Plus it'll give this whole government idea more weight."

"I'm bringing Lena, too."

Both women stared at her. "What? She's my girlfriend and technically part of this cover-up story."

Alex groaned and put her head in her hands. "If we're using that as an excuse to take more people, we might as well take the entire department!" Kara gave her one of her famous pouts until she finally cracked. "Fine! But you're leaving Winn and James here!"

Kara sighed and not being able to take her friends along with her but compromised.

"And Kara, I swear if I walk in on you two-"

"What? You mean like how I walked in on you and Maggie doing...  _that_ when I was supposed to be meeting you for dinner?" Kara snapped, watching amusedly how her sister's face bloomed red and Maggie had to stifle her laughter. "Because last time I checked, you guys have never had to deal with that, so don't accuse  _me_ of such things." Kara shuddered. "I still have nightmares."

Maggie grinned wickedly. "I think you mean fantasies."

Kara gagged and Alex launched a pillow at her girlfriend, hitting her so hard she fell off the arm of the couch. "You're lucky I love you, asshole," Alex muttered. 

"Love you, too, babe."

* * *

 

It had been two days since the mystery person had stood outside Nicole's apartment and quite literally swept Wynonna off her feet. Wynonna was grouchy that the  _Earp Heir_ was caught so off-guard that she had gotten knocked over by some "loser in a hoodie," as she liked to put it, losing her knife as a result. Dolls and Doc had been getting her a lot of donuts to keep her from whining too much.

Waverly insisted she was fine because she never even saw the guy and it's not like she was some defenseless girl. She was not afraid of using a shotgun if the need should arise. But even so, she still glanced over her shoulder a lot more than she ever did before, and she always made sure that doors were locked, even if they would only be in the apartment for five minutes before leaving again. 

Nicole was just... torn. When Waverly had insisted that Kara was weird, Nicole had just laughed it off and thought that she just needed something to do between getting information on revenants. Plus, she figured that she was still kind of jealous and was trying to convince herself that her jealousy would be justified if there was something off about her.

But after the unwelcome visit incident, Nicole wasn't so sure about Kara anymore. She had seemed completely normal when she had come to visit, but now she was radio silent. Never answering her texts or calls. She didn't want to believe that her friend had become someone new, but the evidence wasn't looking good...

The revenant hunting party was gathered in the police station, talking about the  _thing_ in Waverly, and how they may be able to find a revenant that knew what it was and how it would affect her.

"I usually don't really feel all that differently. It's when I get angry or upset that I feel any kind of difference, really," Waverly explained. 

"So, negative emotions are what cause the demon or whatever inside you to become more active," Dolls surmised. 

"It's also a lot easier for me to become angry."

"It might be tryin' to influence you," Doc suggested. "Use you as a host, so to speak."

"Oh, great, I have a parasite in me," she groaned, putting her head in her hands. 

Doc gave her an apologetic look. "It is merely a hypothesis, Waverly. Have you found any of the other revenants that may be more useful for giving you an answer to your predicament?"

"Unfortunately, no. As horrible as Bobo was, I must say, I would love to have him here to be able to ask him about all this." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Can we please talk about something for now? All this talk about the literal demon inside me is not helping my nerves any."

"What about Hoodie Dude?" Wynonna suggested. "Look, I don't know much about this Kara chick, but apparently, she's involved with  _something,_ otherwise no one would've bothered to come and make sure that Waves wasn't making too much progress in her investigation."

"So, what, you think Waverly was getting too close to something she shouldn't have?" Dolls questioned.

"Maybe. Or maybe she was just investigating someone that she shouldn't be. Maybe there's more to this Kara chick than meets the eye." Wynonna shrugged. "Look, all I'm saying is that we shouldn't rule anything out."

"Now wait just a minute," Doc interjected. "Miss Kara seemed like a lovely woman, and-"

"Doc, no offense, but you say just about every woman is lovely unless they've done something to you."

"What do you think about her, Dolls?" Nicole asked, breaking the silence she had kept until that moment. "Waverly said you seemed suspicious of her, too, when she had first walked in."

Dolls shrugged. "I'm wary of everybody. I threatened to arrest you for treason for walking into a room. Sometimes I'm right, other times not so much," he admitted. "Honestly, I hardly know this girl. You're the one we should be asking about all this."

All eyes turned to her and she sighed. "Look, before two days ago, I would've sworn to all that I know that Kara Danvers is one of the most amazing and kind people on the planet and that she wouldn't even harm a fly," she began. "But now, I have no idea. It's too much of a coincidence that someone threatened Waverly at the same time she was investigating Kara. I just don't know."

There was a knock at the door and everyone had their guns raised in a flash. Four women at the door stood there, unperturbed at the weaponry pointed at them.

Kara Danvers stood there with a sheepish smile. "I think we all need to talk." She looked over at Nicole, but the girl wouldn't meet her eyes. "Nic?"

She finally glanced up and gave a slight nod, lowering her pistol. "Hey, Alex," she said monotonously to the woman standing just behind Kara. Alex returned the greeting with a nod.

Slowly, all guns were lowered. "Miss Kara, how lovely to see you again," Doc said charmingly, tipping his hat to her.

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Keep it in your pants, she has a girlfriend."

A brunette with green eyes next to Kara smirked at the shut down while Kara blushed and moved forward to help herself to a seat, the others doing the same.

Dolls glared. "I could have you arrested for treason for entering this room without my permission."

"Oh, here we go again," Wynonna mumbled under her breath as she took a swig of beer. 

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? For what?"

Dolls' glare harshened. "There are incredibly sensitive matters being handled in this room daily. Official government matters that cannot be heard by civilians because the repercussions could be devastating for many people."

Alex scoffed. "Alex Danvers, FBI. I think I can handle this."

Dolls couldn't quite mask the look of surprise on his face before taking another drink of water. 

"You said you wanted to explain," Nicole cut in, her voice dull. "Explain."

Kara let out a deep breath. "Let me just start off by saying that I am so, so sorry for what happened. This," she began, gesturing to the women next to her, "is my girlfriend, Lena, my sister, Alex, and her girlfriend, Maggie. Alex works with FBI, Maggie with the police and Lena runs L-Corp.

"There is an organization called Cadmus that operates mostly within National City to perform experiments on aliens and treat them as lab rats. It used to be operated by the government, but it went rogue and has become an organization to kill aliens.

"Since I'm dating Lena, daughter of the woman who runs Cadmus, am related to Alex, who was assigned to shut down the group, and I've written against Cadmus in the past, you can kind of see why I'm a bit hesitant to discuss any kind of other business I have.

"After a... certain incident I'd rather not discuss, the government agreed to try to limit what could be accessed about me online as much as possible for my safety. Once they found out that you were looking into me, they were concerned that you might be an enemy, so they went and checked in."

Kara let out a deep breath. "Look, I'm so sorry about what happened to you guys. I know it doesn't actually make much sense, but its the truth. These people are not ones that you want to associate with. They can find a way to reach you, and I don't want that to happen."

There was a tense and awkward silence.

"So, the person that was there the other night was one of the good guys?" Waverly asked, finally breaking the silence.

Alex shrugged. "It wasn't their finest hour. But I promise, this was just as much for your safety as Kara's. She's right, Cadmus has extensive ties. The last thing we want is for you to get caught up in this fight."

Nicole stood slowly and walked over the women. "Look, Kara, after how you put my girlfriend's life in danger, I'm not sure how much I'm able to trust you or your company anymore." Kara's face fell. "But, assuming that what you're telling me is the truth, well, I see no point in telling you to get lost when you also may have prevented her from getting involved in something awful."

She paused and looked at the faces around her and they all seemed to reach a silent agreement. "So, if you're sticking around, we'll be happy to have you in our company."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Lena and Maggie will actually get to interact with the WE gang soon. They just weren't really needed for the interactions for now. And how do you guys feel about how Nicole is kinda giving Kara a cold shoulder right now? How long do you think it'll last? Next time, it'll probably be more focused around WE and Waverly finding out more about what happened to her. As per usual, be kind about mistakes because I wrote pretty much straight through on this one.  
> Tumblr: insertsexualitypun


End file.
